


Devils-in-the-Bush

by MyntheLapine



Series: Wonderfully Twisted Tales of a Medical Hare [3]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Enemies(?) to Lovers, F/M, PiperMint, THE TITLE HAS A PURPOSE IT'S NOT MEANT TO BE TAKEN OUT OF CONTEXT, THIS IS SFW I SWEAR, don't get mad at me I just love croc boi just as much as the cute tsun wolf, jack is bestie but also best wingman, my OTHER piper ship, not too creative but it works!, salty croc boi, same piper different story, sebek just likes to be sus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyntheLapine/pseuds/MyntheLapine
Summary: Nigella damascena:an annual garden flowering plant, belonging to the buttercup family Ranunculaceae. Other names go by devil in the bush, ragged lady, or love-in-the-mist.Sebek was familiar with the beast girl who made frequent trips to their dorm to make a nuisance of herself with her loud chatter and attempts to be charming. Foul tempered, nonsensical, and naïve, what could have possibly made him see her as a temptress after their Lord Malleus? Even if she was oddly kind, told stupid (MAYBE funny) jokes, and never was afraid of them, she was nothing more than a temporary guest.If he ever allowed himself to look closer, well... that was just asking for heartache, wasn't it? No good came from devils plucked out of the thorny brush called life.
Relationships: Sebek Zigvolt/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Wonderfully Twisted Tales of a Medical Hare [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027390
Comments: 15
Kudos: 19





	1. Blunder

**Author's Note:**

> Still doing my other fics. Just having a bit of a field trip through Sebek-shipping-ville~ >:3c
> 
> Ah, this is just sorta same stuff as March of the Hare, but Piper and Jack stay platonic and Piper hangs at Diasomnia WAY more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arc 1: The Opening

Despite his desire to do anything to be of service to Malleus, truthfully, sentry duty was never something Sebek enjoyed. Observing the perimeter and look for signs of any who may try and invade the premises, his job was important. But right now it was cold and rainy, and he’d much rather be inside with his seniors or reading a new book with a cup of tea by the fireplace.

However, he had his tasks to do, no matter how awful it was outside. Pleasure could wait until after his duties concluded.

The fact it could even rain despite the aid of the fairies that the headmaster had control the climates was no ordinary feat. This was the result of a foul mood from their dorm leader himself, leading the weather to follow his example even unintentionally. 

No one was quite sure what had made Malleus upset, but it seemed he had no desire to be bothered and was best left alone. Or so they supposed. All they could hope was it would pass soon, for the young master’s sake as much their own.

Straightening his posture yet again, sharp golden eyes peered down at the scenery below from under his umbrella. A range of vision such as his were only enhanced by his fae heritage, making the task of seeing through the thorns from afar rather easy. The thorns seeming to stretch for miles on end, and he chanced a glance towards the mirror gate, only for his pupils to contract at the shadow darting between the trees. 

He hesitated, wondering what it could be. Surely that was no trick of the light and rain? No one had wandered towards the campus either that he was unaware of, and none would be brave enough to venture into this mess. Let alone into the thicket of sharp branches of their own accord.

Unless they thought it would be a good time to sneak in without notice and strike before vanishing into the storm again…

Silently, Sebek found purchase to leap onto the ground from his position, scowling at the splash of water and mud, but keeping a focus on the last place he had seen the figure lurking. The puddles betrayed his stealth slightly, but as he snuck in between the branches, Sebek could see that not only had his quarry been unable to wander far, but had yet to notice his arrival. Peering behind the thorn choked oak he was hidden behind, the figure had not moved. The seemed bent over, as if out of breath…

Their cloak hid them well, but he still could see that they were small, even as they stood straight. The thick cloth hid his view of their face, however.

Hm.

Stepping out from his location with baton at the ready, he called out “Who goes there?! Friend or foe?!”

A squeak of surprise as they turned about to face him, and a weak echo of “S-Sebek? Is that you?”

A familiar voice. Feminine, if deep. And one he was not the keenest on hearing right now. “Piper? What are you doing out here?!”

The hood was pulled down, and the beast maiden from their rival dorm, Savanaclaw, emerged. Long, floppy ears of a hare, her summer fur a mousy shade of brown, and bright eyes like turquoise gems. Perhaps her only outstanding physical feature, even if they seemed out of focus at the moment.

And one of the few people who would be foolhardy enough to pull something like this. She may have been innocent of any seduction schemes as he once believed, but the disdain he had for her lack of sense and her temper still held strong.

Even now he wasn’t surprised as she seemed to shout “I got lost, alright?!”

“You take this path all the time…” he reminded her, not really in the mood to deal with her playing dumb.

Her gaze flitting about, Piper was clearly frustrated. “I can’t see in the dark, let alone with this dense rain okay?! It’s all a huge blur! I can’t tell if that’s you outside of some blurry _thing_ with that voice of yours attached!” Her voice was sharper than ever, but there was an odd hitch to it. As if she had been panicking, even as she took a deep breath. 

Holding a hand over her eyes, he waited to see what else she had to say. Was she seriously not able to see him when he was only a mere six feet away? Perhaps she was injured or even a tad delirious. 

Her voice was shaking, even as she tried to collect herself. “I am sorry. Just… please can you help me get to the castle?”

So she _had_ been afraid… 

He supposed it was only natural for her to be a bit shaken up, not just unable to see, but not sure which way would lead to warmth and safety. She wasn’t asking much of him, so he could take pity on her. Just this once.

Even if she was an absent-minded virago, she didn’t deserve to be left wandering the briars in the cold rain.

Stepping closer and holding out a hand, however begrudgingly, Sebek said “Hold onto me and I’ll guide you there. Only because you look akin to a drowned rat.”

All Piper replied with was a firm nod, reaching out to blindly grab on with her small fingers. It seemed she didn’t have much of a desire to argue back anymore, and perhaps it made him a bit… concerned. Turning about, he made way to lead them out with the least possible trouble. He may not like her much, but Lord Malleus and Silver did. And she _was_ technically in Lilia’s care as well, being the child of his old friend.

Navigating the branches was not the most graceful of tasks, but he still managed to get them back onto the main path with ease. She stayed quiet, holding onto him like a lifeline. And while he couldn’t feel her skin through the fabric of both their gloves, her touch was warm as it swallowed his fingers in their grip.

Not that such things mattered.

“You should count yourself fortunate I could spot you. Not that it was difficult, as my gift of sharp sight is _quite_ exemplary.” Pausing to see if she would have anything to say about his boast, even if it was true, Sebek knew it was a fruitless effort. She wasn’t even budging to scold him for flaunting his skills at her expense. Huffing, he continued. “If it had been another person you would likely have remained lost for some time. Lord Malleus would have found you in just seconds, but he is... indisposed at the moment.”

“Is he alright?” was what finally burbled from her mouth. “I knew I probably came at a bad time… I just… really wanted to bring back the books he loaned me as I promised…”

The doorway was just beneath his fingers, but he stopped in his tracks. Turning about, it was a bit drier where they stood beneath the archway, but his gaze has hard at her admittance to just how foolish she had been. “You kept going through that storm, just to bring back the books?” 

It was clear she could not see him still. If she had, she might have been much more cautious before nodding in agreement to his question. The truth only made this situation all the harder for him to take in stride.

He took a deep breath, hoping to keep his anger buried. “I can understand wanting to keep your word, but it’s dangerous out there.” Pinching his brow, he tried counting, but the idea of the worst outcome that may have occurred, finally had Sebek spit out something he’d tried so hard not to say to her before. “You are so completely stupid sometimes! What if you were never seen and got stuck where no one could hear you?!”

It escaped all logic why anyone would be so reckless! Did she not care about her own life?!

Growling, he snapped “What were you thinking in being such a fool?! What would any of us do if you had been seriously hurt, or worse?! Lilia-sama would be in a hard position telling your Master what happened! Lord Malleus and Silver would be furious with themselves! Jack, and your dorm members too! And what about-!”

His shouting had been unintentional, and the fact he revealed just some of the worries that had popped up the second he recognized her in the cloak as he did were jarring enough. But the moment he noticed the tears in her eyes, the look as if she had been physically struck instead of just verbally scolded, made everything just stop. 

In the middle of his tirade, Piper did the one thing he had not expected her to. She was trembling, choking back sobs while clutching her arms with her hands that had long ago turned his loose. 

The cuts on her cheeks were still bleeding slightly, mixing with her tears as she fought to speak “I’m sorry… I know it was stupid…”

Backing away, it was as if she was getting ready to run, but seemed to think better of it before pulling the cloak over herself in any attempt to hide that she could manage.

The weak whisper that crawled into the air between them made his skin crawl, and it took every ounce of his training to not start shaking himself.

“Pl-please don’t… look at me… I don’t like… (hic) seen crying… Please don’t look…”

Sebek immediately turned around, pushing open the door. Trying to put the vision out of his mind, even if her attempts to silence herself were not going too well. His mind was racing at what to do. He didn’t know anything to say, or how to even react. 

Stepping just inside the doorway, he’d have slipped in the puddle forming if not for his reflexes. The distraction of the burning under his skin was a dangerous one. He had always hated whining, but she wasn’t whining. She was begging. And he felt he’d have liked it so much more if she’d just shouted back at him like she always did. Anything instead of… this.

The water pouring from his cowlick onto his nose reminded him they were still soaking wet, and he thanked it despite cursing the rain before. At least he had something he could do now. 

He spoke softly to her for once, almost a whisper out of fear he’d make it worse if he was even a fraction louder. “Come on in. I’ll… get something to dry off with for us both. Just stay here, and take a moment to calm yourself.”

If one were to see him, one would almost venture to say Sebek looked like he was fleeing. As if the simple act of someone whimpering like a wounded animal was all it took to make him scramble for cover. And maybe he _was_ on the frantic side. Or at least just _incredibly_ uncomfortable with so much raw emotion. Why was the act of Piper crying making him feel like this when he didn’t even like her?

… Well, that wasn’t exactly true. She wasn’t horrible… She brought them baked goods she made herself sometimes when she’d visit, taking into account what they each liked. Even him. She made those butter cookies with chess pieces on them for him sometimes, even if he complained they looked funny, and she’d say she would never make them again if he didn’t stop being picky, only to do it again after a few weeks. She was too forgiving sometimes.

Her jokes were always funny, not that he’d ever admitted it. Lord Malleus would even chuckle hours later at some of them. She had an odd timing for just when to tell some whimsical story just to brighten the mood. Maybe there were times all her chatter annoyed him, sounding absurd or just plain silly, but nothing she’d done was ever with malicious intent.

Piper wasn’t a bad person from what little he’d bothered to notice of her, and she liked being around Diasomnia despite what others said about them. So what if now he probably ruined what goodwill she had left for him?

He had a few towels in hand, but his legs didn’t want to move. Not back to face the consequences of one too many times he’d lost his temper with her. Sebek knew he had to, cursed himself for being a coward, but the second he caught sight of the silvery-white hair he knew almost forever now, he called out “Silver, Piper is here and soaking wet… I… I have to attend to something, can you give these to her?”

Those cloudy purple eyes snapped over to look at him, bleary as if he had just woken up. He likely had. “Piper? Here? In this mess?”

“Yes. Please see she gets these for me, I have to… have to go. It’s urgent.” The lie tasted sour on his tongue, leaving a dark scowl on his maw. And before Silver could press further, knowing Sebek as well as he did, he passed the towels over and turned about. “She is in rough shape. You are… better qualified to help her than I can right now…”

Admitting that stung, that he was useless in _this_ way out of any he had trained so hard for. And as he darted off before he could be stopped, Sebek wanted more than anything to punch himself for his lack of foresight that evening.


	2. Push

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but sweet~

With a relaxed sigh, Lilia Vanrouge settled into an armchair close to the fireplace. “Glad Malleus is out of that foul mood of his. I almost feared the castle would become a swimming pool to rival Octavinelle if it didn’t stop raining so much.” Red orbs glancing over at Sebek who had a book in hand, the older fae joked “I think being a flapjack octopus could be fun actually… Floyd may be onto something…”

“Please let me assist if you plan on cooking, sir…” was his answer, firmly cementing the fact that he was only half there.

Lilia blinked in bemusement, not sure whether to laugh or be concerned. But clearing his throat, he decided that if Sebek of all people was so far lost in his thoughts to make such a blunder, it certainly was a reason to be worried. “What’s your book about? It must be rather interesting?”

Golden eyes snapped up to his, a sense of panic as he tried to fumble a reply. “Uhm… Uh…” Flipping to read the cover, he said “The Life Cycle of… Dung Beetles?” That certainly wasn’t in the series of Medieval fae literature he’d been browsing before? And it was upside down.

Lilia merely smiled as he waited for Sebek to spill his guts. The boy was too easy to read and a delight to tease. “I see… Not really my cup of tea, but you’ve always been the studious sort.”

Sebek wanted to beam at the praise, but given how it felt like a hollow victory as he had not  _ really _ been reading the book, he only nodded firmly.

Slyly narrowing his eyes, a playful smirk tugged at the corners of Lilia’s lips. So, that was the name of the game…

“Speaking of tea… It’s been a while since little Piper came by with those delightful treats of hers…” Oh, that restrained squirming held some promise. It was something to do with the little hare it seemed. 

Continuing his thought, he put on a pitiful pout. “I was told she was here the other day but was gone after only staying long enough to return the poetry books Malleus had loaned her. Silver said she had been in quite the sad state when he helped her back to the mirror gate.”

It was more than just that. Sebek had been trying to find her on campus during lunch hours, seeing as she normally sat with Jack and rarely anyone else. But for the past two days, it was like she wasn’t around. And the wolf himself had tensed up when Deuce had asked about her absence, before briefly explaining what had happened.

“I heard… she has become ill. And in the infirmary since yesterday morning,” he answered. “I don’t know anything else besides that.”

Jack had been rather mum about the subject, other than saying she wasn’t allowed visitors at the time. Not that he’d asked of course. Yuu had, but he still managed to learn of it with his keen sense of hearing.

“Hmm… It can’t be anything serious if no one has contacted me about her being sick?” Lilia scowled. “Although, it would have been nice if I was told about it. I am her pseudo-guardian for the time being, and her well being is my concern.”

Scoffing, Sebek agreed. “It’s presumptuous of them to not say anything. Having to find out through idle gossip? Absurd!”

“Indeed. It makes me rather annoyed that little Piper being under the weather is treated as a secret.” Grinning to the point his fangs glistened, the old war veteran had mischief in his eyes. “Why, we should go visit her tomorrow to see she is receiving the utmost care. Don’t you agree?”

Not missing a beat, he nodded so enthusiastically his cowlick nearly fell out of it’s slicked back position. “Absolutely!”

“Good you see my point of view!” Now was when the tables turned as Lilia added “But since I am busy with vice president duties, I can have you fill in for me to make sure things are going as they should~!”

“Of course I-WHAT?!” That was the _last_ thing he wanted to do.

Wincing at the sudden rise of decibels in Sebek’s voice, Lilia stood up. “Why, surely I can rely on you to check in on our dear friend and see she’s recovering properly, right? Our Sebek has a keen eye for these things, and I know you won’t let us down in the slightest.” Faking a yawn, he strolled towards the stairs. “Now, I am rather tired after all that rain. I look forward to your report tomorrow afternoon.”

“Y-yes, sir!” the halfling answered with a standing salute. Sebek's shoulders trembled as he fought the urge to let them slump in agony.

But orders were orders, no matter how indirect. Even if the idea of seeing Piper so soon after her... situation... made him uneasy.

Silver, who had seen the whole thing from the floor above, stared at Lilia as he approached the top of the staircase. The old man probably knew he was there anyway, but he had to ask all the same. “You got a message from Crewel-sensei the minute Piper-chan was brought to the school infirmary. Even went to see her right away. Why even send Sebek to check on her when they are both upset with each other?”

With a huff of gentle laughter, Lilia raised a single finger to his lips. “Don’t spoil the surprise.” Lowering it, those red eyes then glanced upwards, while a delighted tone that emerged when the fae was brimming with chaotic hijinks questioned “Besides, is it each truly other they are upset about? Or perhaps something else?”

Sighing, Silver rolled his beautiful aurora eyes. “Who knows… Piper never said why she had been upset, but Sebek has been acting suspiciously ever since. I don’t have the energy to solve cryptic riddles, I just want to hope you aren’t pushing those two when they already have trouble getting along.”

Poor Silver... All he wanted was just a bit of peace when those two were in the same room.

Softly, Lilia patted his adopted son’s elbow since his shoulder was now too high. “Sometimes you need to break a few eggs to make the omelet, Silver. Or push some barriers to make progress.”

“You are the last person I’d feel safe with making omelets…” he muttered.

“Pardon?”

Knowing he would likely be speaking disaster for breakfast into existence if he didn’t, Silver pretended as if he said nothing at all about Lilia’s mishaps in the kitchen. “Sorry, was thinking about a question from Magic History…”

He just hoped whatever happened tomorrow, Piper wouldn’t try and murder his oblivious kouhai. But at least the nurse was right there if she tried?


	3. Deflect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-uploaded after fixing stuff that was bugging the hell outta me. Enjoy.

**_“Master! Master Maddoc?”_ **

**_A young beast child, seeming to not even be a decade old just yet, stumbled into a large cottage filled with all manners of baubles, books, and plants. Her bright eyes glittered even as snowflakes still clung to her white fur. One that sparkled as the man being called turned from the fireplace where he had been stirring some foul-smelling mass in a large cauldron._ **

**_He was tall. Very tall. Shaggy lavender hair left unbrushed, and sharp green eyes looking back at the child. A smirk brightened up his face, making his already handsome features all the more striking._ **

**_“What’s got you riled up this time, brat?” he teased, a deep timbre in his voice. “Did you get the firewood chopped up before you burst in here?”_ **

**_“Yeah! I don’t wanna be a lizard again!” she pouted. Nothing against reptiles, but the cold had been even worse when she didn’t have any fur or clothes to keep warm with. But that didn’t matter, as she has something to say. “I saw a parade in the woods! Lots of snow fairies were blowing horns and dancing! And there was a really big one in the center!”_ **

**_“Did you pay your respects?” he asked._ **

**_A small nod, but accompanied by a frown. “Yeah… I gave a curtsy, and she smiled at me.” Small hands knitted together, something clearly on her mind as she lost her excitement at seeing the ethereal wonder of a fairy parade in the early winter._ **

**_Piper always had been an easily excitable child. Particularly with how she had pretty much been living in a cave before coming into Maddoc’s care. She was always curious and fascinated by the outside world, even if theirs wasn’t the closest to modern civilization._ **

**_It was far better for her to start small. And there was no fooling Maddoc, old enough to be more than familiar with how to read beings with the average mortal lifespan. Such a skill helped, even when one was a recluse._ **

**_“What did she say, little crumb?” Leaving the cauldron to simmer, he sat in his worn-down armchair and beckoned her closer. As she ran over, he brushed the snow out of her hair with a scowl. “You were so giddy you ran over and forgot to dust off the extra snow. Now you are upset. So, what did she say that upset you?”_ **

**_A pout. “She said I was cute but stank like a halfling. And that I shouldn’t hang out with half breed fae if I was a good girl.” A thump of her foot, a typical sign of her being agitated, and she mumbled. “I wanted to tell her she was the stinky one, but you told me to be nice. You don’t stink, unless you forget to take a bath sometimes.”_ **

**_“You are a good girl regardless. It would have been bad if you got mad at her. Our kind don’t take lightly to insults, even other halflings. I’m just a rare exception.” His smile dropping, Maddoc glanced about the cottage. “It’s more common with humans… but there is some fae who are… perhaps not the fondest of mixed breeds.”_ **

**_“That’s stupid!” the child spat._ **

**_“Right? I got a lot more reasons for people to hate me, why settle on what I_ ** **didn’t** **_have a choice in?” Maddoc beamed as his pride in mischief-making was on full display. “Why not be angry about the old water fountain I turned into-”_ **

**_“Ew! Master don’t! That was gross!” she said, covering her long ears, eyes squinted and nose scrunched against at the memory._ **

**_A wheezing chuckle. Patting her head one last time, he mumbled “Exactly why you don’t have to defend my good name. I don’t have one~” Standing up, he reached over to grab some random ingredients lying around. “C’mon scamp. Time to show you how to cure foot rot.”_ **

**_The look of disgust just made him wheeze even harder._ **

* * *

“Mask OVER your nose as well, HEATHEN!” came a loud, and familiar shout, stirring Piper from her dreams.

The wrap of knuckles on the door to the private room in the clinic, one set up for her as she had become a contagious hazard, and the nurse called “Mimbleton-san. Are you decent?”

Blearily glancing down at her nightgown and blankets, she supposed as much. “Yeah, I’m good.”

Blinking back the last remains of sleep as she tried not to linger much on her reminiscent visions, she yawned and sat up as the door opened and shut. A curtain separated her from the rest of the room, but she could hear several pairs of footsteps with the nurse.

Confusion painted her tired mind, so she asked “I am guessing there are some guests?”

The sounds of writing on a clipboard paused. “Yes, as I was about to say if you gave me a moment…”

The nurse was not the keenest on Piper’s wise cracks and jokes, but it still elicited a few snickers on the other side. Followed by a muffled hiss of annoyance as well.

Oh dear, she wondered who that could be…

“A dorm mate of yours is here, one Jack Howl? As well as some people he said wanted to see you.” Clearing her throat, she added “I’m keeping it to groups of three. They are all wearing masks to prevent any risk of your cold. Just don’t overdo it.”

“Yes ma’am…” she muttered, before letting out a small cough.

A moment passed, Piper hearing them be warned to behave or else they’d be kicked out, and then the curtain parted. A fluffy head popped in, a toy bunny, before Deuce shyly peered through, the corners of his eyes crinkled in what she hoped was a smile beneath a blue medical mask. “H-Hello Piper-chan!” he got out before being shoved by Ace all the way in.

“Dude, you’re blocking the path,” the redhead grumbled under his red mask. He gave a cheeky wave. “Heyyyy Fluffbutt. Heard you are under the weather.”

A brow lifted, Piper scoffed “And you are here to try and catch it so you have an excuse not to study?”

Crossing his heart, Ace pleaded his innocence. “Not at all, just wanted to come with Deuce-y to see how our favorite bunny on campus is.”

Jack made an appearance in a black face mask, holding another plush in hand that he offered her. A black and yellow wolf plush that she happily accepted with a smile as she ran her hands over its fake fur.

“He tried but didn’t get far…” he told her. Tilting his head slightly, he asked “How are you feeling?”

“Hmm… just woke up so a little sleepy. Throat stings a bit from coughing so much…” she paused to sniff. “And still stuffed up a good deal. But, I am feeling better, even a smidge,” she held up her fingers in a pinching gesture to add to her statement.

Deuce finally passed over the bunny plush. “Hopefully you’ll be back in perfect health soon. This is from us at Heartslaybul dorm by the way. Cater-senpai dressed it up, but we all decided this little guy would suit you.”

The plush was white, wearing a little red vest and a large black ribbon with a rose-shaped button in the center. She was touched at the gesture, even if she was still shy about collecting stuffed animals. These two would be the fourth and fifth in her small collection, alongside two cats and a small axolotl she kept on her bed.

“That’s very thoughtful of you all. I’ll be sure to give him a regal name and put him somewhere safe,” she promised. “The wolf is also very cute. I love how soft he is.”

Ace shrugged. “Well, glad to hear it. Riddle-senpai was driving us nuts with how worried he’d be if you hated it. Didn’t think you were the type to like them.”

“He worries too much at times…” Piper sighed.

Deuce chuckled even as he looked a tad pale. “He says he wishes you well and hopes you’ll return for another card game when you can manage. Trey-senpai too.”

She nodded, her long ears bobbing along. 

That was for sure since it was one of the few ways Riddle would sit down and relax a bit beyond studying or having tea. Piper still took pride in using the rules of the Queen of Hearts themselves to trick him into accepting her challenge. Now he’d ask her to play ever since he found her a clever opponent, as he’d said once.

Letting out a long stretch, Ace added “Yuu also wanted to stop by, but got pulled into some stuff. Might stop by later, but said to wish you a quick recovery or something…”

“Grim too. But we’ll let them know you are doing alright.” Deuce promised, before checking his watch with a sigh. “We have to go feed the flamingoes soon. Take care, Piper-chan.”

Lifting a hand in farewell, she grinned “I will. Now, off with you before it’s ‘off’ with your heads.”

Letting out a sarcastic laugh, Ace turned and walked out with Deuce snickering behind. Piper turned to Jack to ask him a question, but then two more faces appeared. Epel and…

She suddenly froze the second her eyes made contact with the greenish-gold ones of Sebek Zigvolt. Whatever she was going to ask Jack died on her lips as she recalled the embarrassment from the last time she saw the green-haired loud mouth.

She knew she recognized that loud voice when she woke up!

Epel approached in a white mask with a bouquet of peonies in hand. “Hello, Piper-chan! I was worried when Jack said you got sick… I’m happy you look a bit better! You even have more color on your face than I expected… You don’t have a fever do you?”

Bless him for being a distraction.

“Ah... no! J-just a little warm.” Putting on a large smile, she pointed at the flowers. “Did you bring those for me?”

A good way to put Epel off of her reactions was to tease him a bit. He instantly scoffed “Who else would they be for but you? You’re the sick person here…” Clearing his throat, he corrected his mannerisms. “Anyways, I wanted to bring you something in a pot instead of a vase since you like living flowers the most. But Vil-san said it wouldn’t be allowed with all the dirt, and you should be resting instead of taking care of it.”

Jack nodded in agreement. “Vil-senpai was right. It’s unhygienic.”

“Well, it’s the thought that counts,” Piper said. “They’re very beautiful, and I appreciate the gesture no matter what form they are in.”

The flowers were placed on the bedside table, their pinkish-purple blossoms adding some much-needed color to the room. Which reminded her of the ones back at the dorm. She had left them to Jack who was no doubt taking good care of them, but she missed her plant children.

Sebek cleared his throat, having been oddly quiet ever since coming in. He seemed as if he had something to say, only to just… stop once the focus was on him.

He closed his eyes before lifting his fabric-covered chin in a haughty manner “Something in my throat.” 

Why he was even here was anyone’s guess. It was no secret the Piper and Sebek bickered more than not. He’d been glancing around, observing the room and briefly looking at her before his eyes would flit off to another corner. 

Whatever he was doing, it wasn’t helping much to reassure the nervousness she felt that he was here of all places after seeing her cry like a small child. Silver had asked her why her eyes had been red, but she had calmed down enough for him to not see the worst of it. 

Sebek had. Then ran off almost immediately afterward, as if disgusted at the mere thought she was so emotional. And now that he was here, she couldn’t help but feel annoyed.

He had yelled at her out of some form of concern, or so she had thought. She had been angry at herself more than anything for being so stupid to make Sebek feel he had to shout at her for forgetting those who would be affected if she died as a result of a dangerously foolish decision. Angry, and perhaps struggling not to think of the last time she had been in a similar situation.

Bad memories of her life before the one with Maddoc had been swimming in her head alongside the frustration of her physical limitations. Being lost in a blizzard, cold and alone. Painful things she fought to bury and forget, not tell anyone about.

Overwhelmed by it, she lost the ability to control her tears for the moment. Something she would not forgive herself for, and apparently, Sebek had not either. It felt as if what small respect he had for her had been thrown away at the moment he turned and walked away, not coming back at all and having Silver take his place.

Why it mattered so much to begin with, something she never thought about until now, was pissing her off.

He had made it clear he only cared so far in how her actions affected Lilia and Malleus than anything to do with her well being. And she hated how now, after telling herself to just stop caring so much about it, he was here. Lilia already knew she was only suffering a cold, so him being here was pointless.

He only made things more difficult, especially with how she wanted to hide under a rock when he tried to look her way. How Sebek couldn’t look her in the eyes made her wonder just how ugly her face had been at that moment. Hair a mess, her eyes and nose scrunched up, maybe snot pouring down her face…

Her face was already burning again.

A large, dark-skinned hand brushed her forehead as Jack stared down with worry in his warm golden eyes. “Maybe you should still ask the nurse for something about a fever. Your face is flushed, Piper…”

Such a kind friend Jack was, even if he tried to be scary on the outside. Nodding, Piper replied “Yeah… maybe you are right. I think it’s time I took my medicine regardless, so… I’ll see you all later, okay?”

Sebek jerked back a bit, looking as if he wanted to say something again, but thought better of it. Instead, he muttered a “G-get well soon…” before turning to leave.

Epel and Jack stared after him, wondering at the half-fae’s awkward behavior. Epel shrugged, looking back at Piper and saying “Anyways, I’ll come to see you again soon with an apple carving or two since you like them so much. Sleep well!”

“See ya Epel-kun.”

Jack hesitated, still looking at the place Sebek vanished. But with a sigh, he glanced her way. “Dunno what that was about, but I know you won’t tell me even if I ask… Anyways, I brought some notes from class and stuff for you so you have something to do, and to keep up.”

Placing a bag in the bedside chair, the wolf huffed. “Take it easy so I don’t have to make this a habit.”

“Alright. I get it, I’ll be good and try to recover. Now stop fussing,” she snarked, waving him off.

Huffing as he left, she saw his tail be the last disappear beyond the curtain. Big softie.

Hopefully, she was worrying for nothing about how much he was looking at Sebek after he left. Jack wasn’t the nosy type, even if he was her best friend.

Sneezing, she grabbed a few tissues. Surely she was just overthinking it.


	4. Gambit

There had been a few times contrary to what he’d say, that Sebek felt seriously ashamed in his actions. Moments of poor judgment, lack of insight leading to a serious blunder, and so on. They had been decreasing in frequency as he grew older, but he did try to rectify his mistakes, learn and adapt for the future. He wasn’t one to leave regrets if he could help it.

But even as he ate at a steady pace during lunch, it tasted like nothing but sawdust all thanks to his continued cowardice in the face of one girl. Thinking of how he ran away not once, but a second time caused him to wince as he bit his tongue.

What on earth had he been thinking?! Pausing to pinch the bridge of his nose in the frustrating headache forming, he frightened a group of fellow first years with the piercing glare he shot when they were starting to rough house. His eyes, though beautiful, were able to become quite frightening to others. Even among the fae, he was intimidating with how large and loud he was. Something he took a bit of pride in on occasion, seeing as the group quickly moved on.

They would be singing a different tune if they heard a guard of Malleus Draconia had been chased off by something as silly as meeting the face of a tiny beast girl. A hare at that.

Sebek had gone to see her, check on things, and was to report it back to Lilia as he’d promised. All the things he needed information-wise was covered, but it still stuck in his craw just how stupid he was behaving when it suddenly came to Piper.

A tray suddenly settled onto the table across from him. Silver being on duty today left Sebek to sit by himself for lunch, but Jack Howl sitting down wasn’t in his plans.

The wolf was perhaps one of the few members of Savanaclaw with no resentment towards Malleus or the rest of Diasomnia. He was a semi-loner, but very close to the she-devil herself. Sebek had even asked Jack if he could accompany them to visit, thinking he’d have no issues in facing her in a group of their peers.

A mistaken assumption of course, but Jack was a neutral party who had his way of doing things. It was true when Sebek said he had a spot of admiration for his moral code and sense of fair play. The halfling enjoyed having someone able to give him a challenge in their gym class.

But the spontaneous behavior of him forgoing his habits to share a table with him was suspicious. Particularly with how the golden eyes looked over, patiently, but with some form of conviction.

He was a person of few words usually, but speaking now, in his deep voice still made an impact. Especially with how he cut to the chase with the issue at hand. “What happened between you and Piper?”

Narrowing his eyes, Sebek asked “She didn’t tell you? Her best friend?”

A shake of his fluffy, silver head. No.

“Best friend maybe. But as honest as she is, she doesn’t talk much about things that bother her.” Scowling after biting into a sandwich, Jack chewed and swallowed before adding “One of the things that annoy me about her. Always asking about others but clams up the second you ask her how she’s doing.”

Sighing, Sebek felt aggravated all over about Piper being out in the rain. “Thoughtful, but also thoughtless… Her reckless behavior combined makes quite the weight on the minds of those who care about her well being.”

Smirking since someone else got it, Jack opened a water bottle. “You’re telling me… She was drenched through the night before she woke up with a massive fever. Wouldn’t say where she’d been, but I later recalled her saying she had those books to return.” Taking a swig or two, his brow furrowed. “How she got so drenched I’m not sure. It never rained on campus?”

“... It did in Diasomnia.” Raising a hand before Jack could ask, Sebek answered with “I won’t explain how, but it had been downpouring.” 

Gritting his teeth, the wolf beastmen looked rightfully pissed. “Idiot… No wonder she got sick.”

Placing a finger on his chin, the half-fae asked “Is her eyesight truly that poor in the dark? She gotten lost from the path and I had to guide her out of the thorns, saying she couldn’t see even a few feet in front of her.”

Thinking about it, Jack nodded shortly after. “Beastfolk with prey animal genetics are not able to see very well to start with. Hers might be even worse with how she needs glasses to read.”

Sebek said nothing, just took a moment to deeply breathe in as he tried not to be livid all over. What happened had happened, and no sense in being angry at her twice for the same thing. She never spoke to him the entire visit, noticeably frustrated by his presence.

At first, he thought she was just angry he yelled at her and then walked off. Jack talking now about how she was rather secretive about her fears and negative feelings even to him, someone she had the utmost trust in, and he wondered just how much she let herself cry around others. Piper had pleaded with him not to look at her in that state, not wanting to be seen like that.

There was that damn twinge again! That cold burn in his chest at the thought of how weak she had been. How fragile...

Sebek absentmindedly ran a hand through his well-groomed hair, realizing too late how he messed up the efforts he placed into taming it that morning. If he could… apologize… to her, would that help make things right? Where the annoying sense of guilt might ease when just her name was brought up?

“Jack,” he started, before inhaling to prepare himself in acknowledging such a thing. “I need to speak to Piper, and try to rectify a… mistake I made in regards to that night.”

He wasn’t going to admit what he did, and it seemed Piper would want it that way with how little she wanted to talk about it either. Her gentle nature held a huge sense of pride beneath it, and who was he to question her desire to not let anyone see her at her worst? Sebek had been a fluke, and perhaps it would ease her mind if he kept her secret.

A thick, silver brow lifted. “Is that so..? And why tell me that?”

Swallowing, greenish-gold eyes looked back into amber ones. “I need to ask you, as someone close to her, if there is something that may be helpful with my apology.”

“You made a mistake and ask me for help?” Jack frowned. “This is a shock… But you’re on your own, pal.”

Perhaps it was a bit much to ask the wolf for help. But he wanted to try, given how reluctant he was to mention it to those back in Diasomnia. He didn’t want Lilia or Lord Malleus to know, and he’d rather choke than ask Silver for anything.

Then he recalled the gifts that the other first years had brought on their visit. “What were those things you and the rest brought her for? The flowers and toys. Are those common to give an ill person?”

Picking up his tray, Jack stood. “Yeah? Giving someone things they like helps them feel better when they are sick. Did you not know that?” Turning, he said “Anyways, just be honest and sincere in what you say to her. Best advice I can give.”

Scowling at the beastman’s back, Sebek processed what he said. Giving her a gift to help make her better? How odd…

But it wouldn’t hurt to try. And of course, he had to find something that outshined the other gifts by a mile. Piper would not need to question the sincerity in his apology by the time he was through.

He had an inkling as to a great idea already. This time tomorrow, the problem would be long over and done with and he could go back to ignoring that aggravating girl like usual!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack Howl and his awakening as a wing man. Not that he really will do much for the time being, he has his own shit to worry about.
> 
> Tough luck Sebek. Jack may be neutral party but he got he won't make it easy for you.


	5. Breakthrough

Heaving a large sigh, Piper's eyes wandered back to the ceiling of the isolation room in the infirmary. Counting the 23 tiles within her sight, wondering how many lay beyond the curtain, her current guess being 72. Pondering what left that large stain on numbers 13 and 21…

Yep. She was losing her damn mind out of boredom. School stuff wrapped up, notes studied until she was blue in the face, the book Jack brought read through three times already. Just three damn days and she was antsy enough to wrestle a crocodile to get the hell out of here.

Thankfully, the nurse did say that her cold had drastically improved overnight. Perhaps fully recovered, or at least well enough to be let loose in another day or two. Which was great news, if she didn’t start pulling her hair out before it happened. Piper and doing nothing did not click, not in the slightest, and she needed something to keep her hands and mind busy the most at times like these. 

She wanted access to her tools and crafting items. Her mind was already brimming with ideas, like oils to make, dishes she could experiment with using her new spices, some new candles and perfumes she could make. Maybe see if she could get a new scent Vil-senpai may approve of. He was so precise in what he wore that it was a challenge to find something he liked, let alone would want to use.

Azul also had asked about her, wanting to discuss some new details about the undersea garden biome project she had proposed. He had liked the prototype, and Idia-senpai was doing great work in filling out the blanks in her design. He said as much himself via his tablet, which had stopped by the day before. Ignihyde’s dorm leader may have his flaws, but he was a respectable genius and helping her a great deal by giving his input where she lacked know-how in technology.

He was still getting an earful for calling her work ‘ _ adorable even for how clever it seemed _ ’ in that snarky tone the next time she saw him at the Mystery Shop. Her insight on near anything that grew, land or in sea had its important role to play, and without it, they could likely fail before it even got off the ground. There were a lot of things to be aware of when maintaining functioning biomes, even on land.

Jade was good with mushrooms but had little to no cares about most other plant life. And if he did ever find any interest in reading upon them, she was still lightyears ahead and had been taught by a centuries-old prodigy. Her part in the project was as important as much as Azul and Idia’s, and they knew it.

Another thing she missed was working her part-time shifts. Sam was a great boss, and fully understanding about her being under the weather. Piper knew it was in part due to her being cute, but he said that she had a very warm, welcoming personality that brought customers in too. And it was a bit less cheerful when she wasn’t around.

Part of it was probably just sweet talk, but his letter, delivered by those sneaky shadows, had made her tear up. It was placed in a drawer under the side table, next to the other cards and such, all wishing her a safe recovery. The nurse wouldn’t let many people in to see her, so they found a way around that in the written word.

It… was an odd sensation to be so happy she had to fight back her impulse to cry. She had cried enough. 

Piper would be lying to say she didn’t think most of NRC was full of jerks, but they were overreacting over a simple cold, just wanting to see her back on her feet soon. Having people want her around for once, even just signing their name in a group ‘get well soon’ card, meant more to her than she was aware it ever would be.

From being an unwanted child, a curse even, to where she was now without even realizing it… She just wished Maddoc could see it, that he’d reply to just one of her letters and say how proud he was of all the progress she had been making.

Clearing her throat, Piper sat back up, smacking her cheeks to get herself together. Enough of that emotional junk! Being bored was making it too easy to let such things eat at her.

Sighing again, she wished she could go on a light jog with Jack right now. Or make small talk with Silver about the clouds or whatever floated in her head. Baking with Trey and Cater, Deuce too maybe. Her phone battery was dead and her access to the games she played a bit online was cut off. Hanging out and seeing the basketball club goof off while playing, or enduring Rook chatting on and on about whatever suited his fancy at that moment in science club.

Pulling out the wolf plush she affectionately named “Moxie”, Piper screamed into its fake fur in pure frustration. That’s it! She’s losing her damn mind being cooped up like this!

“...Am I interrupting something?”

Jerking back at the sudden voice, Piper blinked in bewilderment as Sebek Zigvolt stood there looking just as confused back.

So glad somebody was here, even if it was someone she was peeved at, Piper joked “It’s the ‘crazy’ aspect of going stir crazy. Be careful or you may catch the insanity…”

Trying to cover it up with a cough, she still saw that smirk. The mighty and stoic Sebek wasn’t as immune to her jokes as he let on. “Well, it’s good to see you are wide awake enough this time to play around. The nurse did say you were no longer contagious, therefore I have little doubt I am safe from your raving lunacy…”

“Amazing how cheeky you’ve become after being so silent the last time…” she scoffed. Lifting a dark brow, she noticed his hands remained behind his back the whole time. “Anyways, what brings you by?”

A long pause on his end. His golden eyes were looking directly at her as if wanting to challenge her. They shut closed, and she was wondering if he was  _ that _ pissed off about her bringing it up.

Pride be damned! He was the one being rude!

“Look, if you are just-!” she began, ready to chew him out for having the guts to be angry at her this time, only to see a large cluster of flowers suddenly presented before her. White roses, twined with several brilliantly blue nigella and sprigs of lavender.

Looking up at Sebek, his cheeks were flushed, eyes looking straight into her own with sheer determination, while saying. “I wanted to present these to you, with my… sincerest apologies for before, Piper. I picked them all myself, because...” his words died.

D-did he know… just what kind of flowers he picked? Surely not. He couldn’t have… But Sebek is such a serious person, what are the odds he did study them before deciding these flowers of all kinds were something he would give as a gift?! There was no way he could be saying such a thing!

Why was he so flustered if he didn’t know?

White roses, for innocence, loyalty, and young love. Harmless enough on their own, but with lavender for happiness, devotion, and peace and Nigella complimenting with the meanings for confusion and a willingness to love? Did he truly not understand what he was saying by giving her these?

Sebek could only watch as Piper’s face paled before turning a vivid bright pink, mouth agape as she began to babble in hopes of finding something to say in return to his gesture of goodwill. It hadn’t been easy finding the right flowers to accompany the white roses he’d been granted permission to pluck by Riddle-senpai himself. They were a treasured flower no matter the color in the Valley of Thorns, and he’d taken great care not to gift her red ones, a common symbol of romance no matter where you went.

The lavender has smelled nice, and he knew for a fact she liked them with how much she used them in her crafting. He wasn’t quite sure what the blue ones were, only knowing he’d found them growing close to the place he’d rescued her from the briars. They matched rather well with the colors, and he thought it was a great gift personally.

“Do you not like them?” he asked. “I thought the blue ones would match, and you always have those candles that smell like the purple ones. The roses are a special symbol where I am from, and it’s not just anyone you give them to!”

The fact he was pouting now helped her relax, even slightly to where she placed a hand over her burning face. “They are very lovely Sebek… J-just… do you know much about flower language?”

“No?” he admitted. “Is there a reason a guard to Lord Malleus would ever need such information?”

Okay, taking a deep breath, she calmed down. He didn’t know, that was good. All he meant was a kind gesture, and even put thought into things she liked and adding something symbolic from his homeland.

“Haaaa… hahaha…” a relieved sigh bubbled into chuckles. Laughter even. Only he would do something so adorable without even realizing it. It was damn near impossible to stay mad at him sometimes.

Scowling, the fellow in question found her laughter to be strange. There was no doubt she was laughing at him. But it… didn’t sound cruel at all. She looked happy. And it was so much better than the misery that had been lurking in her eyes before.

“Are you done now?” he asked, not realizing the silly grin he had on his face.

“I think so…” Piper answered, taking the offered bouquet. “I accept your apology. And... I will make sure to treasure these.”

“There is something else to go with it,” he admitted, pulling out a large tome. “A gift for you, from Lord Malleus and the rest of us at Diasomnia. It’s a rare book full of many ancient medical manuscripts written in a near-forgotten fae tongue. We agreed it may be of better use in your care.”

Blinking as he set it on her lap, Piper began to glow in excitement. “I think I know some of this! I… may need help translating it though.”

“Then ask me, on my days off.” he offered. “You’ll have plenty of time, seeing as Lord Malleus has banned you from borrowing other books until you can prove you won’t be so foolhardy again.”

“I… huh?!” she gaped. “Ugh… I know this is my own doing… but that’s just harsh…”

Chuckling, Sebek turned around “Glad you agree. It was my idea.”

As he walked off, Piper shouted “You meanie! You better watch I don’t put coffee beans in your next batch of butter cookies! Spite for spite, good sir!”

Maybe he did like teasing her a bit after all. Even in her fury, she was full of life and vigor. She was a sight to behold when her face was hued such a charming shade of red, but not to anyone, or even to himself would he ever say such a thing out loud.

Right now, things were back to how they should be, no matter the strange flutter her laughter before gave him. It didn’t matter, as it must be.

For both their sakes’...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of arc 1~  
> 'Arc 2: Overextended' to come eventually~ Hope you all look forward to it~
> 
> For anyone interested in looking up more on flower language, I highly recommend it. It's fun and full of all kinds of symbolisms, even different ones depending on where you go. The ones I use are sorta loose and even I am not certain if what they mean is exact, but it's interesting to mix and match the colors with the meanings to craft a unique message to someone.

**Author's Note:**

> CREATIVE LIBERTIES WERE TAKEN. BLAME TWST FOR SEVERE LACK OF SEBEK CONTENT. OR NOT.
> 
> PREFERABLY NOT. THEY DOING THEIR BEST.
> 
> JUST KEEP IN MIND I TOO, AM DOING THE BEST I CAN WITH WHAT WE HAVE! TAT


End file.
